Curiousity
by japjapcat
Summary: AU and Lemon here. Naruto is a famous movie star WTF and sakura is his manager, and they have feelings for each other. what will happen?


Curiosity

Mature. Very detailed. Has the implication of sex.

Characters are at the age of 17. AU here.

R&R please cuz it's my first story.

---

After a though day posing in front of the camera all day, Naruto was now heading for his hotel. Now a few minutes away from the hotel he thought to himself _I'm coming back, I'll be able to see Sakura-chan again._

Arriving at the hotel in his Blue Porsche 911 turbo which made head's turn. He gave the keys to the valet attendant and went inside. Upon reaching the lobby he was greeted by the staff working on the concierge.

"Good evening Mr. Naruto." Said one of the staff

"Good evening to you to." he said to her. Just as he was about to turn away she asked her

"Um… Mr. Naruto can I have your autograph?" she said to him holding out a pen and a picture of him. Not wanting to disappoint his fan he took her request and signed the picture and headed for the elevator. Just before the elevator door closed he saw the lady show the picture to on of her co-staff and both of them were giggling. Upon reaching the penthouse he scrambled his pockets looking for the room's card and a few minute's later was inside. Feeling tired he laid down on the bed, turned on the DVD. He was thinking of what Sakura would tell him seeing him like this._ You fool your wasting you_r _money on useless things._.. He watched the moon shine through his window. He said to himself _I'll see Sakura tomorrow, and I'll make it right this time. _A few moments after he dozed off.

--

There was a loud banging on the door the next morning

"NARUTO!" said the female voice. "Naruto open this door, or you'll be late for your photo shoot." The entire racket woke Naruto up, feeling irritated he didn't bother to put on anything more than his night pants when he headed for the door. Upon opening the door, a beautiful girl dressed in a short mini skirt with a matching body hugging shirt and had pink hair was standing in front of the door. Seeing that Naruto had just woken up she pushed him inside, telling him to take a bath and get dressed. Seeing that she was starting to get annoyed with him staring down at her tits he went to bathroom to take a shower.

"Make it quick you know how arriving late makes the photographers go nuts." Said sakura

While naruto was taking a shower Sakura was on the bed watching T.V. getting bored she decided to take a look around. After a few moments of looking she ended up back in front of the T.V. looking at the DVD player she noticed that there was still a disc inserted in it. Feeling curiosity seep in she quickly turned the player on and sat at his bed. Waiting for the disc to play she thought to her _is this right?_

"Yeah imp getting a jackpot here." Naruto said. He was watching her from the bathroom.

_By the looks of it this would be the perfect time for her to play in to my trap _She then put her focus back on the video. A few moments' later she was watching a porn film.

_By this time I'm sure she's starting to get wet. _She looked to the bathroom and saw Naruto she thought _so you planted this huh? I'll make sure that you deserve you just desserts._ She then placed a hand on her sweet pussy and was rubbing on the cotton she was wearing. She then let out a moan that made Naruto's hair stand on its end. He was now adjusting the towel so that his erection was not stuck up. She then lay down on the bed and pulled her skirt up so that her panties were showing, she then took them of and threw them in front of the door were Naruto was hiding. She then placed a finger inside her wet pussy; just as she placed a finger inside she let out a loud moan which rang in Naruto's ear that made his erection harder. He was now throbbing his cock behind the door which he was positioned; moments later he accidentally placed his hand on the door which flew wide open. Much to his shock she was looking at his cock then she licked her lips, then she got up and slowly approached Naruto. Upon reaching him she kneeled in front of him and was now throbbing Naruto's cock.

"Sakura it would be a crime not to admire your beauty." He told her

"Naruto do you love me?" she asked him.

"Sakura I love you, more than anything in this world." He replied. Then he asked "But why did you ask?"

"Look I've been touching my self since the day that you kissed me. I've been thinking about you ever since and I can't keep it any more! Naruto I love you too!"

There was complete silence. The news was shocking to the both of them. Sakura didn't expect that she would be able to say this to Naruto but she did. Then the silence was broken.

"I don't have to say anything. Nothing at all, not when it comes to you." Leaning towards him keeping their eye's locked as Naruto was unable to see what was to come.

"Wha—" As Naruto was about to say something Sakura lowered herself to him.

"I love you…"She whispered, pressing her soft, cherry lips against his. Naruto stiffened slightly before relaxing under her touch, reaching a hand up to wipe away her tears. Slowly, he lowered himself back against the bed.

Pulling him down on the bed and their bodies were pressed on each other. Her tongue played with his, it was a very blissful scene. She waited for this to happen, and she wanted to savor every moment of it. He then stopped to take a look at his goddess face; her face showed that she was asking for more. While he was kissing her madly he was grabbing her ass and was slapping it... Much to his surprise Sakura took his hand and placed it on her pussy then she placed herself o top of him She was asking for him to give her pleasure in which her responded quickly placing a finger into her, while at it she let dozen's of moans escape her .

"I guess I'll have to give you more attention." He said to her lustfully.

She then aligned her pussy to his cock and looked at Naruto. Hesitant she slowly lowered her self letting the tip touch the surface of her clit. Feeling her nervousness he then placed sakura under her. He was now trying to position himself were he could get a very smooth and nice rhythm to his pleasure. Slowly he was inserting his penis, and when the tip had started to penetrate him she let out a load moan which made Naruto more erect. Feeling anxiety rush through Sakura he then started to pace himself. As if something was taking over Sakura she then started to spread her legs to give way to Naruto. Feeling the rush he started to throw deep and fast thrusts at in her. Now she was on the verge of her climax.

"God Naruto it's so good." She shot at him feeling her climax.

Losing the battle Sakura cant hold on to her climax any more she let it all out with a scream of pleasure. And with her Naruto also failed to hold on and unloaded it all inside her. After a few moments he was out. Watching Naruto sleep beside her she too was feeling light headed.

"Naruto I love you and I wouldn't want it any other way." She whispered in his ear.

"I love you too Sakura, more than anything in this world." And the couple dozed of in their bliss filled with sweat, cum and pleasure.


End file.
